Marcus Pierce
|status = Alive |gender = Male |occupation = LAPD Lieutenant |family = Abel |affiliation = Sinnerman |portrayed by = Tom Welling |seasons = 3 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} Marcus Pierce is major character in the third season. He is an LAPD Lieutenant and the new boss of Chloe Decker, Dan Espinoza, and Ella Lopez. Later it is revealed that Pierce is actually Cain, the world's first murderer. While he remains human, he was cursed with immortality. History Cain was the world's first murderer. Marked by God, he was "doomed to walk the Earth alone for a tortured eternity", being cursed with immortality. Sometime in the 20th century, he met a boy whom he may have groomed to become the Sinnerman. Cain himself took the name of Marcus Pierce. As Pierce, he became an accomplished and well-respected police lieutenant.'Lucifer': Tom Welling Joins Season 3 Cast Of Fox Drama Series; New Footage Unveiled, Deadline Hollywood He previously worked in Chicago where he claims to have "butted heads" with the Sinnerman. Pierce claims that the Sinnerman killed his brother which caused him to leave Chicago for Los Angeles. In Los Angeles, Pierce joins the LAPD and becomes the new boss of Chloe Decker, Dan Espinoza, and Ella Lopez. He also agrees to secretly help Lucifer to track down the Sinnerman. Personality Pierce is strategic, reserved, and well-respected. Like Lucifer, he is charming, charismatic, and handsome. He has a disdain for cops who have committed crimes and immediately takes a disliking towards Dan Espinoza for his past actions. He also has a somewhat initial dislike towards Lucifer as he deems him reckless and later an idiot for going after the Sinnerman. Pierce is compassionate as he told Lucifer to keep Chloe out of their search for the Sinnerman so they would not put Trixie's life in danger. He also has an admiration for Chloe as a detective. However it is unclear how much of Pierce's persona is an act given he is Cain and his connection to the Sinnerman. Powers and Abilities Powers * Immortality: Cain was cursed to be unable to die, hence he is immortal. He can still be wounded as a normal human would be as evidenced by gunshots causing him grievous harm. He heals at the same rate as a normal human would from non-fatal injuries. However, when he is killed, like when Lucifer stabbed him in the chest, he is resurrected after a short amount of time. * Superhuman strength : It is possible that he possess enough strength to knock an angel unconscious. However it is unclear if he was the one who knocked Lucifer out or if it was someone else. Abilities * Marksmanship: As a trained member of the police, he has expert ability with firearms. He was able to shoot the Sinnerman multiple times while Lucifer was in close proximity with his target without hitting Lucifer with any stray bullets. * Arcane Knowledge: As an ancient human that has lived since the dawn of humanity, Cain is host to a wealth of knowledge and is aware of the true identity of Lucifer. Appearances Trivia * In the bible, is the son of Adam and Eve. He murdered his brother Abel and was punished to a life of wandering. Gallery 3x02 3.PNG 301 promo 9 Marcus 3.jpg 301 promo 8 Marcus 2.jpg 301 promo 7 Marcus.jpg s3 promo - Marcus Pierce.jpg Reference Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Resurrected Category:Antagonists